bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Douyou
|family = Unknown |status = Active |shikai = Jinkōsōōmi |bankai = Not Yet Achieved |weapons = Kokuchōga}} Douyou (童謡 Douyou "Lit"; Nursery Rhyme) once known as Enmū Hakuya (白夜縁無有 Hakuya Enmuu "Lit"; Destiny is absent on the arctic night) is a former shinigami of exceptional talent and the heir to the prominent Hakuya Clan. Remarked to be a savant within the arts of medicine and associated concepts; he was thought to be the next captain to the Fourth Division and worked diligently as its former 5th Seated Officer. After encountering his soon-to-be predecessor within the Seven Fangs; Enmū had attempted to learn under him the arts of the Kokuchōga. For several decades; he succeeded in doing so whilst retaining his occupation within the Gotei 13. However; on the day of the , Enmū had mercilessly killed his predecessor and took the Fang for himself. He then changed his entire identity and took to becoming a crime lord within Rukongai. Appearance Personality Douyou is a man who believes in nothing but his own decisions and choices. Nothing more than his power leads him into his next destination. There is no coincidence, there is no destiny, there is no guide. All of the outcomes of one's life exist as a product of one's choice. Brought up to be entirely self-reliant, there is nothing that Douyou values more than his own existence. Above everything else, he wishes for his existence to be preserved. Thus, Douyou acts in a very inconsiderate and blunt manner, and will rarely, if ever, register the entire presence of the individual that is attempting to converse with him. He isolates himself among a certain group of individuals, and will prevent any establishments of friendships extending those contacts. Even then, these friendships are nothing but temporary and fragile bonds, that will wither away as soon as their usefulness is finished. As Enmū Hakuya, the man was noted to be arrogant and entirely reliant on others to do things for him. He did not lift a single finger, and this would be his foremost weakness. He knew nothing of the hardships of this world, and when pitted against them, he fell into a bottomless hole of suffering. Yet after so many years, he grew from his hardships, as a man who relied entirely on himself to achieve his requirements. Thus he had forgone any and all emotion and reliance on others, suppressing it in favor for his own achievements. Thus, among others, he appears as nothing but arrogant and irritating. Constantly complimenting his own achievements and belittling others, Douyou places this facade as a means to give his enemy a hindsight to his fake weaknesses, while hiding his true weaknesses. Due to this, Douyou disregards any and all honor within battle. Heroics are nothing but a shamble for him. For his own existence is above everything else in the world. A selfish and cruel man. He will mercilessly cut down any opposition without any regard to their well-being or status. Strategy prevails above all else. His calculating mind will think up of thousands of strategies to combat his enemies, yet he will only execute one. He does not put in more effort than required, believing that though one should be merciless, there shouldn't be torture involved in the process. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Jinkōsō'ōmi (人構想大御 Conception of Divinity by Man) Kokuchōga Kokuchōga (刻蝶牙 Carved Butterfly Fang) is the fang utilized by Douyou as of the present time. It is a unique weapon, taking the shape of a pair of . The blades are forearm length, with extremely sharp, translucent blades, turquoise hilts, and guards shaped in the manner of a butterfly wing. Though it's exact ability is unknown, it is supposedly affiliated with the concept of and the transition between the many stages of life and all that accompanies it. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Seven Fangs Category:Villains Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Villians Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character